


Yearning Touch

by CirqueBordello (CircusTalia)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Consentacles, G/t elements, Giant/tiny elements, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Monster Sven, Monster Transformation, Size Difference, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, all characters are 18+, mild possessive behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusTalia/pseuds/CirqueBordello
Summary: Sven volunteers to be part of an experiment. But when that experiment makes a change in his body, Lance is there to support him but also realizes he likes the new Sven.





	Yearning Touch

Walking down the air conditioned halls, goosebumps ran down Lance's body. But the goosebumps came from more than the chilly air. He twisted the ring on his finger as he followed closely behind Professor Hira, his and Sven's boss. Well, actually, she was the boss of everyone in the building considering she had been the facility's founder and such. Still, he hadn't expected her to be the one to call him down. Sven had seen her more often than he did and he was the one who volunteered himself for the experiments. Then again, it would only make sense for Lance to be called if something went wrong. And from the tone of her voice in that phone call, something definitely went wrong.

A pit fell in Lance's stomach, unsure of what happened to Sven. It had been a couple of weeks since he last saw him, receiving updates by other scientists. He tried a couple of times to sneak into the lab where the experiments were taking place, but after the second attempt he had been threatened of losing his job should he do it again. He couldn't help it, though. They acted as if his husband, the love of his life, wasn't home anymore. As if this was merely a test he had to take. But it was more than that and he couldn't even get a hold of him despite being so close.

They reached in front of a large, heavy metal door. Lance didn't recognize it. He was sure the door he had tried to sneak into was much smaller. There was even a lock that resembled a steering wheel in front. Hira turned to the brown-skinned Cuban man, her short hair remaining in place.

"I warn you, what you're about to see is extremely confidential." The guards behind her prepared to open the door, with another scientist off to the side trembling. "More importantly, what you'll see may not be the same man you once knew."

"Please, ma'am," he begged. "What happened to him?"

A guard looked to Hira when she gave him a nod. The door was opened. The room was still visible, but it was unlit save for the light that came from outside. 

"We'll be behind you if anything goes wrong. Scream if you must."

What was she talking about? Lance shook his head as he stepped into the room.

"Sven?"

He looked around, body shivering more in fear than cold.

"Lance?"

That familiar Norwegian-accent voice spoke to him. Lance quickly turned his head.

"Sven!"

When he turned around, he could make out what Hira had tried to warn him about. It was Sven alright. Twice his old height but still the same muscular build. Back against the wall. Ears resembling elf ears. Open mouth revealing a row of fangs. And, most of all, black tentacles coming out from his lower body. He didn't have any legs to speak of. Just long, thick black tentacles that looked shiny from what Lance had to assume was ooze.

He let out a gasp before running to him.

"Sven!"

Sven lowered himself a bit, adjusting himself so Lance could throw his arms around his neck. He picked the smaller man up, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tight. Sven let out a trill like sound, nuzzling his head in the crook of Lance's neck.

"Sven, are you alright?" Lance had pulled back, placing his hands on Sven's cheeks.

Sven looked down on him, seeing how vulnerable his husband was. The fear in his eyes. He wanted to slam the door shut so that no one could get him. So that he could know that nothing could hurt him. Instead, he answered with, "I am. I missed you so much." The two went in for a kiss, tongues clashing against each other as they missed the taste of the other.

Sven put a hand underneath Lance's shirt, feeling up his torso and playing with his nipple. A tentacle came up behind Lance, touching his back making Lance jump. Sven was quick to put the tentacle away.

"Lance, I'm sorry," he ceased his actions. "I did not mean...," He looked away from him in shame.

There was a bang, making Lance jump again. Sven glared in the direction of the door, using his tentacles to put Lance behind him. He crawled his way to the door before Lance rushed up to stop him.

"Sven, it's okay!" He held his arms in front of him. "I was just...I just needed to make sure you were okay."

Sven continued to glare at the door, but huffed in defeat. Lance grabbed his hand despite how tiny his own were now compared to it, and held it close.

"I'll be back. I promise."

Sven gave a low growl, encompassing Lance's hand with both of his. He didn't want to let Lance go. He tugged at Lance to come closer, but Lance pulled away.

"No, Sven." He needed to know what Professor Hira would do about this. "I told you, I'd be back. Okay?"

Lance backed away, cautious of stepping on one of Sven's tentacles. Sven let out a low groan, reaching out for him until Lance stepped back into the light of the outside.

Once the door was closed, Lance clasped his hands together. "You can't keep him in there forever. What's going to happen to him?"

Hira, for the first time in the whole visit, looked apologetic. Her frown wasn't one of contempt. Rather, one of regret.

"I'm sorry, Lance," she began. "We've tried reversing the side effects, but nothing has proven successful thus far."

"Then what?!" Lance clutched his chest. "What's going to happen to him?!"

A guard pushed Lance back as he got closer to her, but Hira raised a hand, making the guard let go of him. 

"I have an offer I'd like to make. We're willing to relocate the two of you somewhere discreet. You'll be able to keep your job and you can still travel. In exchange, we ask that you keep an eye on him. Take notes on his behaviour and actions. Include what his new found height and tentacles can do. However, Sven won't be able to leave this location." 

"How is that fair?!"

"We can't have a monster roaming around the outside world casually."

"A monster you created!" He pointed a finger at her.

"Lance, please. If you do not accept my offer, we'll be forced to confine you so as to keep you from leaking our secrets. Away from Sven."

"Is that a threat?"

"Do you want it to be?"

A pair of guards stood behind Lance, ready to take him away. He shook his head.

"Will I be able to live with him if we relocate?"

Hira nodded. "We'll have a special housing unit for the two of you."

Lance sighed. "Fine."

With that, Lance was free to go, although security followed him all the way home and monitored him in front of his house. He couldn't believe Sven would be like that. Although, as he lied on his bed, he felt a tinge of guilt. It felt nice being picked up like that. But worst of all, when that tentacle touched his skin, he wasn't jumpy out of fear. He actually got turned on by it.

 

Arrangements were made. The facility promised to cover the moving expenses, so Lance found himself in his new home in the middle of nowhere in a matter of a few days. While it was unsurprising that the town he'd be in was covered by a dome, he was surprised to find the contained town still had restaurants and shopping malls. There was even a drive-in and movie theater. What was strange was that the town seemed to accomodate to those of larger height, even with people or creatures that didn't have legs. He didn't want to think about how many secrets were really kept by this facility. It was bad enough that they were moving away from the rest of society.

He arrived first, disappointed that Sven had yet to be there. The movers helped him set everything down, one in particular giving him a sympathetic smile.

"He'll be here soon," the guy said. "These things take time is all." 

"Yeah, but I don't know how long," Lance sighed. 

The chubby, muscular guy put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay. It's not so bad. I'm sure he'll like it, too. Especially if he's with you."

Lance gave him a smile. "Thanks, buddy."

"Hunk, and you're welcome."

After the movers left, there was a knock on the door. Lance opened it up to find the scientist from before confirming that this was indeed his residence. Once it was confirmed, he stepped back, a good distance away from the driveway and semitruck that was outside before talking in his walkie talkie. Once he had done that, the semi truck was open and Sven emerged. He initially had an arm covering his face, but when he saw that it was night, with only the moon and stars shining the sky, he put it down and made his way to Lance. The two embraced, with the scientist, staying as behind as he possibly could, reminding them of the arrangements. Lance merely nodded, wanting him to leave right away.

When the two went inside their new home, Lance tugged at Sven's hand to show him around the house. However, Sven asked where the bedroom was. Lance, giving his husband a smirk, led the way. The whole house had been designed to fit Sven's size, so the bed was much larger than a king-sized one. There were some boxes lying around, although Lance had time to set up a vanity and desk in one corner. Lance began to talk of how they would need to find Sven new clothes when he was whisked up again and Sven pushed them against the wall, making out with him and using his tongue to swirl inside Lance's mouth.

"Lance," he breathed out before going in for another passionate kiss. Lance, while taken aback, didn't mind getting down to business. He wrapped his hands around Sven's neck, going up to his head to have his fingers go through his hair.

However, Sven's tentacles came up and one of them wrapped itself around Lance's legs. Lance froze with another tentacle making its way behind his neck. He finally let out a whine when Sven bit down on Lance's lip.

Sven paused. He looked down on his husband before setting him down.

Sven looked at his arms and then at his tentacles before looking to Lance apologetically. "Forgive me." Lance tried to reach out to him, but Sven backed away. "I go to bed now. Show me house tomorrow." And with that, Sven lay on the bed, back turned on Lance. He made sure to leave enough room for Lance to climb in, but he did everything in his power to refrain from touching him again.

Lance sulkenly gets ready for bed, longing to be touched by Sven again. He barely slept as he marvelled at his husband.

 

 

Over the next week, Lance became more tired. Sven had kept to himself, and avoided being in the same room as Lance for too long save for their sleeping arrangements. While he was usually busy with work anyway, Lance tried to distract himself at home by staying up at night to play video games or do his skin care routine twice in a row. Neither he or his husband were quite ready to explore the town considering the circumstances. However, his lower region became antsy. 

Lance initially retreated to the shower to relieve himself, but then he started masturbating in the guest room that wasn't used. He didn't really see a point in there being another bedroom seeing as how Hira had been very strict on the visitor rules and it didn't look like he or Sven would be able to have a child anytime soon. As he stroked his cock, he imagined Sven touching him like he used to before. The way he pushed Lance down on the bed as he fucked him from behind. But then it turned into imagining Sven wrapping a tentacle around his cock. He imagined the ooze that came out of the tentacles, dripping on him, and Sven biting down on his nipple, imagining how small it must be now in Sven's mouth. He wanted to be touched more. He wanted to feel Sven around him, especially in that new form.

As the week passed, Lance returned home from work, more than ready for the weekend. When he put his things down and headed straight for the bedroom, he didn't find Sven in there. He looked around for him, eventually hearing his soft snores coming from the guest room. Lance covered his mouth and began to cry. He ran to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

He sobbed on the bed, nearly suffocating on a pillow. Sven, awoken by the door slamming, quickly woke up and checked the master bedroom. He saw Lance crying and immediately hovered over him.

"Lance," he gave him a shake.

Lance peeked from the pillow, Sven right next to him. He faces down again. 

"Leave me alone," he mumbled.

"Lance, what is wrong?" Sven looked at him. He didn't look hurt. Maybe something happened to him at work? "Lance, please tell me what is wrong."

Lance pushed himself up, still not looking at Sven. "You tell me. You're the one who decided not to sleep with me!"

"What are you talking about?" Sven rose a bit.

Lance wiped his nose. "You....You don't wanna sleep with me! You don't even wanna touch me!" The tears continued to rush in. "You barely speak to me, you don't let me touch you." He sniffed. "I know you've gone through a major change and it's weird. It's probably a lot for you to go through. But I miss you. I've missed you ever since you volunteered for that experiment. I...I just want you around. And now you don't even wanna sleep in the same bed as me." He continued to weep.

Sven relaxed his shoulders. He hadn't meant to make him feel that way. Sven hopped on over to the other side of the bed and stroked Lance's body. His torso could easily fit in his hand. He was careful with his strokes.

"My darling, I am sorry," Sven whispered. "I did not mean to make you feel that way. Of course I want to touch you." He brused his fingers over Lance's head. "But I am scared. You did not know, but it was more than physical change. I....I find myself wanting you. Wanting you for me alone. I did not want to scare you."

Lance sat up, putting himself against Sven's hand. "You don't scare me. You could never," he took a deep breath. "I'm more afraid of how you're feeling. And....I....," he wiped his eyes. "I want to be touched by you. No matter what."

Sven smiled, moving in to give his husband a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

The two kissed again. When they pulled away, Sven still kept his touch around Lance.

"What do you want? Tell me and I shall give it to you."

Lance bit his bottom lip as he stared down to Sven's lower body. The tentacles were away from him. He wanted them all over him.

"Fuck me." Lance pointed to the tentacles. "Fuck me with those."

"Is that what you were afraid to tell me?" Sven looked at his husband who immediately turned his head which had flushed red. He gave him another kiss. "So be it."

Sven put his hands over Lance's shirt. "Mind if I tear this?"

Lance's face beamed. "Please!"

Sven tore the shirt off of Lance before helping him slip off his pants and underwear. Or rather, as his tentacles slipped of Lance's pants and underwear. Lance's cock, long and lean, had risen somewhat, dripping with precum that slithered down. It was Sven's turn to sit back, not entirely sure of how to do it, but willing to make it work.  
Sven put his hands back once his tentacles got a grip on Lance. They slithered across his arms while others rested beneath him.

"Comfy?

Lance nodded. He smiled as his body shivered with another tentacle that came down on his neck. He let out a hum as the tentacle moved back and another came down on his slim torso. It trickled over his chest and he could feel the ooze going down from his nipples to his stomach.

Another tentacle wrapped itself around the head of his cock, motioning up and down. Lance let out a moan, begging for another tentacle to touch him. Following his husband's wish, Sven brought a tentacle that circled his ass, teasing him so. It eventually went down his crack and deep in his hole. When it did, Lance let out an "eep" as he felt something coming out of it.

"I still have a dick," Sven told Lance, giving him a cheeky smile. "Actually, I gain up to three now."

Lance let out a "mmf" sound before shouting, "YOU HAVE THREE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

"I did not want to scare you."

"THAT'S NOT SCARY; THAT'S PERFECT. YOU BETTER GET THE OTHER TWO OUT OR-" 

Lance was cut off by a tentacle being shoved into his mouth. Lance took it in, letting it move around inside. And then he felt it's cock coming out. The cock could be felt as a different texture from the tentacle, being more skin like than slipperly. But the ooze continued to fill his mouth, which he found himself drinking down his throat.

Sven smiled at the progress. He looked down at his tentacle that stroked Lance's cock. While Lance was clearly hard, he had yet to make much of a mess.

He concentrated on the tentacle that was grazing his chest. With a bit of force, a cock emerged out of it, rubbing itself in the middle of his chest. 

All of the stimulation made Lance moan more. He pushed the tentacle in his mouth further in, wanting to take up as much of it as his mouth could. He lifted his ass higher, pushing it back as he took the tentacle in that entrance. 

Finally, Sven wanted to touch him with his own hands and mouth. He put himself close to Lance's stomach and kissed it. He lifted Lance high enough to let him sit on his face. Sven kissed his thighs and bit down on one and then the other. Then he proceeded to have his tongue touch Lance's balls. And that's what did it. Lance jizzed out his cum over Sven's hair. All the while, more ooze came out of the tentacles that were all over Lance. By the time both were done, they became quite the sticky mess. They slumped back, Sven placing Lance over his arm, and panted.

 

 

Lance tried to stand up, but his legs and ass were sore. Sven chuckled as he used his tentacles to pick Lance up again, this time taking them to the bathroom. With the water running, Sven stroked Lance with his tentacles, Lance sinking into them even as the pool-sized tub is filled up and they get in.

There was a bench in the tub made just for Lance to sit down at, the pool-sized tub being too deep for him to fully immerse himself in without drowning. Lance motioned for Sven to bring his head closer and he began washing his cum-filled hair with shampoo and conditioner. Sven enjoyed the nice head massage and the tentacle massage that came after with Lance grabbing one of them and kneading it with soap covered fingers.

Once the two were cleaned up and Lance was in his pajamas, he wobbled his way to the bed only for Sven to pick him up again.

"Don't you get tired of that?" He asked.

"Not at all," Sven got on the bed, putting a pillow behind him and covering Lance with a blanket as his tentacles form a nest for him to sleep in. "I'm sorry I did not touch you before."

Lance gave him a smile. "You did now. So we're all good. Promise you won't neglect me again?"

"Promise." Sven went down to give Lance a kiss. "Now rest my love."

"Can you put me closer to your chest?"

Sven brought him closer, giving him a hug as he was bunched up in his tentacles.

"Goodnight," Lance told him right before falling asleep.

* * *

Despite Lance's insistence on them sleeping together and touching each other all they wanted, there remained a fear in Sven's head. As he slept, he recounted the memories of his time in the lab. He could feel the pinch of the needle being injected into his skin. The sudden growth that hit him as he grew. His teeth that went from normal to fangs and his ears that morphed in form. But the most damning of all were when his legs became longer and more poignant. How they morphed into tentacles and how more came out of his waist area. And when the tentacles came out, he felt less human. 

He woke up, looking down at Lance who was curled up in his tentacle nest. Looking at his empty face, Sven realized Lance hadn't gotten enough sleep. The lack of a face mask, even after sex, said more about how much Lance needed sleep. A tentacle stroked Lance's head as another tucked the blanket higher to cover his body. Lance's hands grabbed another tentacle, and Sven noticed the ring that remained on his left hand. Sven looked down at his own hand, forgetting that his ring had to be removed and most likely would never fit again. He slumped back down and attempted to sleep again. But looking back at Lance, it stirred a desire in him to keep him close. To never let him go.

 

Sven tried to keep it all to himself. He didn't want to scare Lance. And yet, he wanted Lance to know that he'd always be there for him. That he'd protect him. And that he wanted him so badly. He imagined Lance in the corner of their room, held down by his tentacles and taken care of. He didn't mind that they were secluded from the rest of the world if it meant he could keep Lance to himself. Sven tried to take care of these thoughts when Lance was away for work. He'd lean down and stroke one of his tentacles, one where a cock came out and he could cover that cock with his ooze. He'd stroke it harder with the thought of Lance being within his hold. Lance being tied to him. And when he cummed, he'd clean himself up before grabbing one of Lance's old shirts and holding it close to his chest. 

It couldn't be right for him to have those thoughts. He knew Lance valued freedom and independence. And while he definitely now knew that Lance was happy with him, monster state and all, it didn't change that Sven was growing more primal with his desires. Although, he'd notice himself going more primal ever since his body changed. He recalled how he growled and thrashed the first time someone from the focus group tried to approach him. His extra limbs were incredibly strong to where they couldn't be chopped off. It was because of how feral he became that he was locked up in that quarantined room. The room that Lance had to walk in. One that was no place for someone like him.

Sven continued hiding such urges and gave Lance the stimulation that they both needed. Sometimes, he liked playing around with Lance. When Lance came home one day, the house was eerily quiet. Lance called Sven's name, peeping into the living room and kitchen, only to be snatched up from behind.

"Yoo-hoo," Sven said, giving his husband a kiss.

"Sven, that was mean," Lance complained. "I thought you left me."

"No you didn't," Sven sucked on Lance's neck. "Food or sex first?"

"Sex," Lance answered. "Although, speaking of leaving, don't you get tired being cooped up here?"

"I go for walks."

"At night. You know everyone here is sworn to secrecy. Plus, I've passed by other people that have been experimented on when I leave and come home from work. I'm sure-"

And Lance was interrupted as Sven whisked him away to the bedroom for a proper fucking. He had gone a little easier that time around as he knew Lance would still need energy to eat and he couldn't expect him to live entirely off of his ooze. Still, the topic of leaving the house had been a subject Sven didn't want to think about either. With his urges, he didn't trust himself not to go crazy in public. And he knew Lance had been keeping tabs on him for Hira. He was afraid that if something went wrong, Hira would separate them, something Sven never wanted to go through ever again. So, he'd be inside their home, only going out at night to exercise.

 

It did concern Lance that Sven had not shown much of a desire to go out as often. Granted, while this town was considered secluded from the outside world, there were people aside from them who made up the town's population and he could see Sven feeling self-conscious about it. Still, he knew that it wasn't like Sven to not want to travel. The two had gone across the country for their honeymoon and prior to relocating they had gone out on public dates at least bi-weekly. Lance was in the cafeteria, sitting across from other employees of the facility, Keith and Pidge, the two most introverted people Lance had known and who knew about Sven's state, to see if he could get their insight on the situation.

"Isn't it kind of expected for him to not want to go out anymore?" Pidge leaned her arms on the table.

"Yeah, but he hasn't even brought up how much he misses the outside world." Lance toyed with the spoon in his hand. "Everytime I try to bring up going into town, he's quick to dismiss me. The only time he'll get out of the house is if he's going for a walk at night."

"I'm more surprised he's gotten out of the house at all," Keith took a sip of his juice. "I can't believe no one's spotted him."

"It's a secret town," Pidge explained. "If he has been spotted, it's not like anyone can approach him or post it on social media. We're all under secrecy." She pushed up her glasses. "Still, I guess I can see where Lance is coming from."

"I don't know, I'm worried about him," Lance rubbed his elbow. "I just think that if we did something in town, Hira will see that he isn't a threat and won't keep us trapped there forever."

Keith crossed his arms. "How do you know Sven won't act out in public?"

Pidge looked at him in shock as Lance slammed his hands on the table.

"He is not an animal, Keith!"

"Yeah, that was harsh, man," Pidge muttered.

"I'm not saying he is." Keith looked across at Lance. "Look, he's gone through some major changes in mind and body. We don't know what he's thinking. I think the best thing you can do is give him space to sort it all out."

Lance looked down at Pidge who merely shrugged. "I mean, maybe letting him sort out how he feels would be a good step. I heard it took Allura time after she was experimented on to go out in public again."

"Yeah, but only her hair color and ears changed. Not like she turned into a monster like Sven."

"Thank you, Keith," Lance rolled his eyes. He looked down at his phone, his screensaver being of him and Sven sticking their tongues out for the camera prior to Sven's transformation. He didn't know what he was thinking. And he didn't want to be left out.

"I'm sure you guys will work something out," Pidge looked up at him. "You guys are going through a lot as it is. And believe me, I know it isn't easy."

Lance blinked before remembering, "Oh yeah, I forgot there was a reason you were living in that town."

She pouted, making Keith continue. "I'm sorry about what I said, but you should try to talk this out with him. He's the one whose body morphed. If you're that concerned, he'd wanna hear it from you."

"I guess you're right." Lance tucked his phone in his pocket and stood up, carrying his empty tray in hand. "Thanks, guys."

They waved bye at him, though gave each other concerned glances. Lance knew they had a point. And if he wanted a chance for his husband to not be hidden away anymore, then they needed to try and get out often. He hoped Sven didn't think he'd "act out," though. Sven wasn't an animal. Or at least, he didn't think he was.

 

Meanwhile, Sven had been fighting against some of his urges. Masturbating wasn't enough. He wanted Lance to be home already. He wanted an excuse to put his tentacles inside him. He put his hands over his head, trying to clear his mind of how badly he wanted Lance wrapped up in him. How he needed him. How he wanted to claim him. When he heard the door open, he popped his head into the hallway to be see Lance locking the door behind him. Lance put his bag on the floor, looking up at him.

"Hey," he feigned a smile that Sven could tell was fake.

What was wrong? Did something happen to him at work? Sven rushed in front of Lance, not realizing how quickly he scooped him up. He wanted to make sure he was okay. He wanted to make him okay in his hold.

"Are you alright?" Sven asked, squeezing Lance's arms.

Lance blinked. "Uh...yeah...." He looked down to see how far off the ground he was. "Uh, can we talk?"

"Huh?" Sven was surprised. And by how desolate Lance appeared, he can't say he was too excited about the conversation to come. He regretfully put his lover down. "Yes." He slithered into the kitchen, taking a seat across from Lance. When they sat, Sven tried to delay the conversation. "Are you hungry? You've been gone for hours."

Lance shook his head. "Ate before I got here." Lance put his hands on the table, twiddling his thumbs. Sven didn't like that. His tentacles hovered close to Lance's feet. 

"Listen, I'm worried about you, babe," Lance finally said. 

"About me? What for?"

"I'm worried that you're keeping yourself cooped up here."

"Lance," Sven chuckled. "That is nothing to be worried about. I do not keep you here with me." As much as he wants to.

"You don't, but," Lance reached into his pocket to unlock his phone. He opened up his photo gallery, placing it on the table and swiping the screen to show him pictures of the two of them from before. "You used to be so outgoing. You liked going out with me."

"If it's a date you want, we can arrange one here."

"That's not it," Lance continued swiping. He stopped at one where they were at an aquarium in front of a tank full of sharks. "I know you don't look the same, but you should try going around town more often. I want....I want you to be comfortable leaving this house. Not just for nightly walks, but for other things."

Sven stared down at the photo. Lance had a sly smirk on his face holding the phone up to take the picture. 

"I could take you out for a night swim."

"Sven, that's not the point."

Sven's tentacles trickled over Lance's ankles. Lance quickly moved his feet back. 

"Sven, stop!"

Sven's tentacles curled up. "What? I thought you wanted to be touched."

"I do, but right now I'm trying to talk to you."

"And I keep telling you, there's no point in me going out."

"Why not?"

"Why don't you believe me?"

Lance stood up from his chair. "Take a look at yourself in these pics!" He held his phone again, shoving it up high but still not reaching Sven's face. "You look so much happier out of the house. I just want you to know that it's okay. And if you don't want go out alone, I can go with you."

"That doesn't make things better," Sven pushed Lance's hand back. "I'm happy with you and that's all that matters."

"Bull. Shit." Lance scrolled through the phone before showing a solo pic of Sven. "This. This is how you should be looking. I know people are gonna stare, but we can take it slow. Go to places where not many people are out."

"Human? Is that what you want me to look?" Sven furrowed his brows.

"What? No. That's not-"

"I'm not human, Lance!"

"But you're still a person!"

"What kind of person needs notes taken of them," Sven gestured to the counter that had a spiral notebook with a mechanical pencil on top. It was open inside out, with notes about Sven's physical traits jotted down. "What kind of person looks like this?" He gestured to himself. "And what kind of person wants to keep you to himself?! I cannot trust myself not to wrap you up out there!" Sven cried out a sharp, exhale with a venomous trill, his fangs revealed and his tentacles wriggling and smashing against the wall.

Lance blanched, eyes wide. Sven, realizing what he had done, slinked his tentacles back.

Before he could apologize, Lance spoke first.

"Is that what you think?" 

Sven hung his head down in shame, covering an eye with a hand, gritting his teeth.

Lance walks around the table, closer to him.

"Sven," Lance tried to get a good look at him. "Is that what you're afraid of?"

Sven nodded. "I have...sudden urges. I....feel less human. And you," he allowed his hand to drop from his face, "I want you in my hold. I...want to be needed by you. And....I want to cover you in me." He slumped his shoulders. "I am sorry, Lance. I did not mean to yell or scare you. And I do not want to blame you. I love that you want to help me, but," he turned his head, "you do not have to."

As Sven stared off into nothing, he felt Lance's weight against him. He looked down to see Lance pushed against his lower side, stroking a tentacle.

"You're scared," Lance said. "And that's okay. We all get scared. But fear shouldn't stop us from being happy. And that's all I want from you," Lance lifted his head up. "I want you to be happy. Not just with me."

Sven smiled at him, wrapping a tentacle around his lean frame as he lifted him up for a hug.

"Are you happy, Lance?" Sven asked.

Lance traced a finger across his backside. "Yes." He put his hand over Sven's ear, touching its tip. "But I'm selfish, too. I want us to go out in the world like we used to." He put his face over Sven's neck. "And you know, I wouldn't mind being all yours either."

"Really?"

"Mhmm," he left a peck. "You know what I love about these babies?" he touched the tentacle on him.

"What?"

"They let me feel you everywhere on me."

The tentacle's tip moved over to Lance's cheek, poking it as if it were giving him a kiss, making Lance smile.

"Then, shall I show you how much I want you?"

Lance clasped his face. "Show me how much you want to keep me."

 

Sven took them to the bedroom, kissing out along the way. Sven got on top of Lance, pushing himself on him as he laid him on the bed. Tentacles coming out and tracing themselves from his ears to his neck. Sven helped Lance out of his shirt, which was quickly tossed away as Lance removed his pants. He kept his briefs on, still going in for more kisses with Sven. Sven pulled away from Lance's mouth to trace his tongue on his neck and used his tentacles to tie Lance's legs together. With Sven's chest on Lance's lower part, he could feel the bulge coming out of his briefs.

"You get hot for me," Sven breathed, allowing another tentacle to rub itself against Lance's face. 

Its ooze made Lance moan, his mouth opening as he begged for it to come down in his mouth. The tentacle moved away before whipping the air, the ooze going on his face and entering his mouth. Lance put a hand on Sven's bicep, squeezing it tight as he yearned for more. With his other hand, he grabbed a hold of another tentacle, but found that it was still so thick and big in his grasp. He had to let go of his hold on Sven's bicep to encase the whole thing. His hands didn't touch the top as he rocked it back and forth.

"Please, get it out. I want to cover it with you."

Sven focused on that tentacle, a cock emerging. The cock wasn't nearly as thick as the tentacles, but it had a lot more to it than Lance's own. Lance gathered up the ooze from the tentacle with his bare hands before smothering his hands all over the cock that came out of it. Lance licked the ooze all over Sven's exposed, risen cock. There was a sweet flavor to it, one that made his own cock twitch. 

A tentacle made its way to comb Lance's hair. Sven got down and sucked on Lance's side.

"So skinny," he commented. "You should eat more. I'll end up breaking you like twig."

"Would eating this make you happy?" Lance went in to sip on the ooze covered cock. 

Sven shook his head, wrapping another tentacle around his waist. He gave him a squeeze before putting his hand down to feel his briefs getting wet from cum. As good as it felt to be sucked on, Sven moved the cock tentacle out of his mouth.

"Hey," Lance whined before he was turned over, the tentacles adjusting him to be on all fours. 

"Shh," Sven cooed as he grazed his teeth over Lance's back. One tentacle tied Lance's wrists together with another that coiled itself around his neck. "You're mine now."

Lance leaned his head back, letting his neck get all slimed up. He could feel the tip of that one trailing over to his chin. 

"Yes," Lance said. "I'm yours. Always yours."

Sven put his hands on Lance's shoulders, more tentacles and their tips trailing across his skin. The one that had chained his legs together pushed his legs tighter. Tentacles came down underneath Lance, nearly tickling him, but hitting the right spots that would make his skin crawl. One was circling the bulge of his briefs. Lance squirmed, trying to remove as much of his underwear as he could until Sven scratched his back.

"No," he growled, one that that was combined with a trill. 

Lance moaned as the tentacles underneath him all wiggled and brushed him with ooze.

"I am the one who takes care of this," Sven lifted Lance's underpants down, his ass exposed. He rubbed it, scratching himself all over him. He always loved pressing himself against Lance's skin. His husband was so diligent in taking care of it, even in areas that most people wouldn't think of. Such perfect skin was made to be torn by him. He sent another scratch down Lance's back, making him whimper and shake. Sven traced a finger over his ass, realizing that it would be too big for him to put inside. He put in between his crack anyway, wanting to feel as much of it with his finger as he could. He could feel how wet Lance was. His fingertip became sticky right away. When he removed it, he put his hands over Lance's chest.

"I'm gonna make you wet all over," he informed, before biting Lance's ears.

Lance cried out in pain, the tip of the tentacle wrapped around his neck caressing his cheek. Sven pressed his hands down on Lance's shoulders, clutching them tightly and running his fingers deep. He let go of Lance's wrists, giving Lance some time to shake them up before another pair of limbs came spiraling over his arms. More limbs covered his skin, leaving little left to be exposed all the while Sven continued to bite on Lance's ear. He moved his hands over to his nipples, the only part left of Lance's upper body that wasn't covered in the long, squishy parts.

"Do you trust me?" Sven whispered as he finally let go of his ear.

Lance took deep breaths. "Yes."

Another tentacle came and wrapped itself around Lance's eyes. Lance had to shut his eyes from the moistness that came out. Sven lifted him up to take a good look at the bound man. He looked so good. So protected. No one would take his beloved out of his grasp. He brought Lance down, leaning him in for a hard kiss. 

"Sven," Lance called out. Sven could feel the tears forming from underneath his tentacles. His darling waited long enough.

He made an opening with the tentacle that wrapped around Lance's lower body. He took down the rest of his briefs, pulling out the long, slick, throbbing red cock that had risen and was dripping with cum. Sven leaned over taking in Lance's cock with his forefinger and thumb, giving it the strokes it deserved. He then smothered Lance's ass with the ooze, making him nice and slippery for a tentacle cock to slink right in. Once it was inside, Sven growled as he pressed Lance against him. 

Lance panted, sticking his tongue out as he was getting his ass handed to him and his cock played with.

"Fuck, Lance," Sven went faster with his thrusts in his ass. He let the tip of another tentacle take over with toying with the cock as he used his fingernails to pinch Lance's hard nipples. 

"Ay!" Lance cried out, not expecting the pinch to be that hard. Although Lance had been nearly engulfed in tentacles, he could feel the rumbling of his husband's body, the vibrations it sent him due to their extremely close proximity. Lance tried to close a hand at the tip of a tentacle, but it jerked its way forward out of his reach. Sven's grip had always been stronger than his own, so it was no surprise that the tentacles would be just as strong. Stronger when taking into account Sven's newfound height. 

Sven moved his fingers into Lance's cheeks, pressing into them to make those cheekbones sore. He thrusted faster into him, putting his hand down on the bed and clutching the blanket up in his grasp. After more thrusting, Lance came again. His cum came all over. Some made its way on the tentacles that kept him bound. Sven growled as he took his love away from the bed and sent him down on a pile of towels. Lance hit against them hard, but that made him cry out in joy. 

 

When they were done, Sven removed his extra limbs from Lance. Lance was covered in ooze, his bum mixed with both that and Sven's own white, clumped cum. There were red markings all over him, most notably his neck which included hickeys and bite marks. Of course, his ear and back had their fair share of bite marks as well. Lance caught his breath, opening his eyes as he looked up at Sven, who was laying down on the floor in front of him.

"Wow, Sven," he turned himself over, stretching his arms and legs wide, "if this is what you meant by wanting to keep me inside you, then by all means." He let out a laugh with Sven coming over to wipe him down with one of the towels.

"You have no idea how handsome you looked tied up like that," Sven rubbed the towel down Lance's face. "You looked very graceful."

"Thanks to you," Lance nuzzled down on Sven's palm. "You did all the work."

"You helped in the beginning," a tentacle came rubbing Lance's cock. "Trying to suck me off like that."

"But you kept me tied."

"Just the way I wanted," he kissed his forehead. Looking at him with glossy eyes, he asked, "You do not have a problem with being in my hold?"

Lance took the towel that was on his face and cleaned up his side. "Not at all." He pushed himself up. "Hey, can I use your tentacles as a seat for when I put my face mask on?"

"Uh...sure, I guess. But you know," a tentacle circled Lance's face, "you could use my ooze for your skin."

Lance laughed, pushing the tentacle off him. "As if. Your ooze is for making my skin feel good, not healthy."

"And what would I get in return if you used me as a chair?"

Lance placed a finger over his lips. "Mmm, I'll sleep naked tonight?"

Sven snorted. "Is that really a reward?"

Lance took a hold of the tentacle he had swatted away. "You'd feel me all over with these babies." He gave him a coy smile, making move back as he arranged for his limbs to be used as a seat.

Lance put on his favorite blue bathrobe as he made his beauty preparations for the night. Sven sat back patiently, reading a comic book from his husband's collection. He tried to slip a tentacle through Lance's thigh, only to be lightly smacked. 

"Nope, you gotta wait." He resumed rubbing the green cream over his face, never having it touch his eyes or mouth. Once he was done, he put chapstick over his lips, puckering them and admiring them in the mirror. He gave himself a wink, proud of his work as he let his love know he was done.

Without a moment too soon, the slippery limbs whisked him away to the comfort of their bed. Sven eyed him down, Lance keeping eye contact with him as he undid his robe and let it fall out of him. A tentacle put it on top of a bed post as Lance lay down in his own bed of tentacles, hugging one of them tightly. The lights were turned off and Sven laid on his side as he pushed Lance close to him. Lance leaned his head back to give him a kiss on the chin.

"I'm happy like this, you know that?" Lance rubbed his claimed tentacle. 

"As am I," Sven traced a hand over his leg. "Are you free tomorrow?"

"Mhmm," Lance snuggled himself in the other tentacles. "You can keep me all to yourself."

"Oh, I plan to," Sven playfully bit his neck, making Lance laugh. "But, you know....what if we went out for a swim?"

"Oh?" 

Sven put a hand over Lance's shoulder. "Yeah. In the afternoon. At the lake."

Lance sat up. "Wait. You actually wanna go out in broad daylight?"

"I want to give it a try." He pushed him back down, bringing the blanket to cover them both. "You let me keep you. You trusted me. Now I want to trust you." Sven gave Lance a tight squeeze. 

"Aw, babe," Lance kissed his tentacle. "I love you. No matter what."

"As do I," a tentacle gently touched Lance's balls, making Lance melt.

"Hey, I need some beauty rest if I'm gonna show off at the lake."

"But you look gorgeous no matter what."

"It's the principle, babe."

Lance continued to laugh as Sven's tentacles tickled him and his balls. It only lasted a moment before Sven settled on using them to give tiny massages that would let his husband fall asleep. Sven wasn't sure if he could confidently say he was human. He wasn't sure if that primal side of him would ever go away. But he knew he belonged to Lance as Lance belonged to him and that was all that mattered. He could rest easy with that in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read all the way through, thank you so much for reading. Any kind of feedback or criticism is encouraged as I'm still interested in experimenting with this type of writing.


End file.
